


Poker night

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Poker night of the Avengers, where Tony learns never to risk against some of his teammates.
Kudos: 6





	Poker night

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from Dragon Age: Inquisition.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"Grab a seat. We're about to start." Clint said as Tony sat down with Natasha, Pepper, Hill, Wanda, Rhodey and Thor at the table as Natasha shuffled the cards.

"OK. Small blind is 10, big blind is 20." Natasha said.

* * *

"And then I had to take off Tony's shirt and then he fell on me, drooling all over my new cashmere top. I could barely put him into the bed before I fell asleep due to exhaustion too." Pepper said, giggling.

"And then when I woke up, I had the biggest hangover of the year and when I saw Pepper in bed, at first I thought I was going to have her transferred to Los Angeles until I noticed she only had drool on her clothes and not… well, you know." Tony said and they all shook their heads, smiling, half amused and half exasperated at Tony's antics.

"But he still had to pay the dry cleaner bill." Pepper said as everyone snickered in amusement.

"Who's next?" Rhodey asked.

"Maybe I should tell you about the time Bucky and I went on the date with these two nice girls from Queens and how we almost got mugged in East Side." Steve said.

"Oh, the one where you got a black eye and Bucky, once again had to save your ass?" Natasha said, amused.

"Ah, I came out as a hero in it too. I got one lucky punch at that loser." Steve said. "Even as a scrawny kid, I could put up a bit of a fight."

"But still you couldn't do anything until you enlisted." Tony said and Steve shot him a mocking glare.

"How about I told you about how Lila and Cooper managed to put a makeup and sunglasses on Nat, when she was asleep?" Clint joked and Natasha blushed, covering her face.

"Oh, God, Clint, no…" Natasha giggled, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, this I have to hear." Steve said, intrigued.

"OK, so, we were moving into this new house and Natasha had to help me with the furniture and construction and she was tired like a dog and sleeping off on the couch and then kids were messing around…" Clint said and Natasha moaned, burying her face red like a tomato in her hands.

* * *

"And then when the fire demons of Alfheim cornered us, I used a plan that always works to get us out. I grabbed Loki and threw him at the fire demons, knocking them out. 'Get help! My brother's dying! Help him!' Before they realized what was going on, they were down." Thor said and everyone laughed out loud, wanting to imagine Thor throwing Loki like a ragdoll.

"Pity you didn't have cameras, I would have loved to see that." Clint said, amused.

"I'm sure you would, Barton." Thor said.

"Well, this is an interesting amount in the pot. Care to raise more?" Natasha challenged, smirking.

"I've figured out your tells, Romanoff. We'll see if your fortune lasts one more hand." Tony said.

"I'm not losing any more chips to Nat but I've got to see that." Steve said as everyone watched with intrigue.

"Tony, she's gonna haunt you for life." Clint smirked.

"Not if I manage to put glasses and a fake moustache and a sombrero on her face." Tony joked and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Your funeral, Anthony Edward Stark." Natasha said as she looked at her chips. "Looks like I can't call this hand."

"Well, there are other things you can bet to even the stakes." Tony said and it was obvious what was she implying as everyone looked intrigued.

"Tony, fold while you still can." Steve said.

"Too late for that." Pepper said.

* * *

"Told you." Clint said as Tony glowered, now only in his underpants as everyone snickered at his expense.

"Never bet against a Russian, Tony." Natasha quipped.

"And I'm out. I don't wanna see Tony's walk of shame back to his room." Rhodey said, getting up from his seat.

"Me neither." Steve said, folding his cards.

"Well, I do." Thor said, smirking as Clint pulled out a camera.

* * *

Pepper was in her bedroom, sleeping, when Tony entered, dressed again.

"Well, did you win back your dignity?" Pepper asked.

"No. I lost my underpants but they said that I could get my clothes back if I found out where they hid them but I found them all except for… never mind." Tony said, embarrassed and Pepper snickered.

"You're blushing. It's cute, you know that?" Pepper said as she kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were driving down the road as Natasha pulled out her phone, watching the recording of Tony, running around the top floor, looking for his clothes, with a tablecloth around his waist to cover his private area.

"What do you think? YouTube, or not?" Natasha said.

"Or maybe we can use it as a leverage." Clint said as they both smirked and snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Never bet against Natasha, if you want to keep your dignity. * snickers *
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
